


If she's shapely, what does it matter?

by Ingsoc



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Promiscuous Ciri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingsoc/pseuds/Ingsoc
Summary: Geralt witness Ciri in an intimated situation by accident, this change his view of her and ultimately their relationship.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 45





	If she's shapely, what does it matter?

Geralt was sitting in a dark corner in one of the many of Novigrad taverns, he was nursing a glass of some shitty ale that nevertheless preform the job of getting him drunk. It's been a year since he and Ciri defeated the Wild Hunt and in this year she and him were constantly on the path, with this time being one of their rare respites.

Ciri was turning out to be quit the witcheress, he certainly could not make any complains about her fighting abilities but his problems were in different areas.

Geralt glance at the other side of the tavern, like him Ciri was sitting in her little dark corner with only a small candle to light it, enough to allow its occupants to see each other well but dark enough to protect them from the prying eyes of the other patrons, luckly for Geralt his witcher cat eyes allow him to see them as clear as day. 

She was sitting there with two well muscular Skellige pirates, one of them was in his early twenties and had a long blonde hair, he and Ciri was busy exchanging spit in a vigorous kissing session while his middle age friend with a pitch black hair and a variety of tattoos had his hand under her blouse and was fondling her breasts.

It's bothered Geralt and he hated himself for it, even thinking Ciri to be a slut for her behavior, but sure isn't it the 13th century? Women could seek to get plowed and it was perfectly fine, hell he was in no position to preach about chastity and high libido was the standard for as far as witchers were concern and Ciri was sure living to this reputation, seeking cock, often two or three at ones, whenever she could, although she wasn't above having her wicked ways with women as well.

Geralt took a gulp of his ale and stopped his musing to returning watching Ciri, she stopped kissing the young blonde who in turn join the fondling session of his older friend, Ciri herself was busy kissing the older man and Geralt could see that one of her hand was under the table and making enthusiastic stroking movement, Geralt certainly had need for little imagination to know was she was doing.

This went on for several minutes, until Ciri and her companions tidy their clothes and left their table, probably for the pirates' ship or room for what would be no doubt a long night of hard plowing.

About half an hour later Geralt finish his ale and called it a day, he made his way to the room he and Ciri was forced to share due to their limit financial means.

As he entered the room, he could hear moans and his nostrils caught the smell of sex in the air, adjusting his cat eyes to the darkness he could see the Ciri and her companions didn't end of their ship or room but rather the one he shared with Ciri.

They been at it for a while, the middle age man was sitting on the bed, Ciri with her back to was riding his cock, while at the same time sucking the cock of the younger blonde man.

Geralt was shocked by the scene that been played out before his eyes, but despite his shock he quickly discards the thought about leaving the room and pretend he never saw a thing, on the contrary he was quickly becoming aroused the act taking place before his eyes, his own cock started to became hard as he watch his young former ward bouncing on a big cock, seeing her youthful pussy getting stretch time and time again by it as she, between sucking the other guy dick, moan with pleasure at the all ordeal.

Without giving it much thought Geralt undid his belt and began to stroke his cock, which by this time was rock hard. Meanwhile Ciri and her lovers changed position, she lay on the young blonde man who penetrated her cunt while his middle age man took her from behind in her ass.

Geralt never thought he saw something more sexy, his Ciri was plowed by two big cocks at ones, as both guys got into a rhythm of fucking Ciri gave moans of pure animalistic delight at both her holes being stuffed with dicks.

This was too much for Geralt, his stroking became more frantic and he eventually cum in his pants. He decided now is a good time to made a discreet exit from the room, he left looking for a change of pants and a drink on ale to help him cool down from the hot show he just witness.

Geralt and Ciri spend the next few days of their vacation exploring the city of Novigrad, it was a living hell for Geralt as he couldn't think about anything else than Ciri fucking, how the big cock stretched her young cunt while the other one plowed her tight little asshole – all the while fantasize about it being his cock that penetrated Ciri rather than the Skelligers, his cock that her lips were wrapped around.

His cock was constantly hard just thinking about it and the subject of his affection didn't help the matter, Ciri seem to wear her most skimpy clothes, deep cleavage shirt that allow a great view of her mostly exposed rack with matching short skirt which she wear without panties and made sure to bend at times to give Geralt a peek of her young shaved cunt.

Poor Geralt couldn't even evade Ciri company for a long enough time to visit Crippled Kate's and relieve his aching balls, he had to with wanking himself to sleep at the end of the day, careful to make sure he was quiet enough so Ciri couldn't hear him.

It's was finally Ciri who broke the deadlock of their new sexual tension, coming back to their room after another busy day of wondering Novigrad, she finally decided to address the issue.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"What are you ta—"

"Come off, Geralt, don't play coy with me. I may not go through the trial of the grasses but I did receive extensive witcher training, good enough to know when someone sneak on me, even if at the time I plowed by two cocks".

She came close to him and whisper in his ear, "I did like how I handle those cocks? Of how they use all my orifices? I know you like to peek at my tits and pussy and how hard it make you".

"Did I ever tell you", She continue in her most seductive and sultry voice and Geralt gulp suddenly find his throat very dry, "How back in the day, when I first stayed at Kaer Morhen I use to sneak at night to Triss room and peek while you gave her a good plow? I after that I spend the night touching myself? Imagining it was your rough hands groping my small tits, how your big cock was stretching my teen pussy, deflower me and make me into an adult woman as you plow me into an orgasm as you spill your cum inside me?".

"We both wants it" Cir says as she went down on her knees "I know we, why fight it?".

Geralt knew he should have said something, remind Ciri she as good as his adoptive daughter but all he could think about, as she unbuckles his pants and release his cock, is how proud he was when she commented it was even bigger than she remembers.

Ciri gave his semi erect cock a few strokes, lick it on the sides and then took the tip in her mouth playing with it with her tongue, she then proceeds to take a fourth of his cock into her mouth, slowly sucking it.

It was too much for Geralt who overcome with desire grab her ashen hair and drive his entire length into her mouth, hitting her esophagus and force her so close to his groin that her nose hit his pubes, he hold her that way for few seconds as she looked at him with those sexy green eyes, her hand started massage his balls and Geralt knew he never seen something more sexy or been more aroused.

He slowly release her, let her go to half his length and then quickly slam her all the way again, wait a few seconds and then repeated his actions, it was the best throat fucking he ever received and he quickly reach his threshold, pull Ciri out completely and shoot his load on her, he hit her hair, her eye, her nose, her open mouth and even the cleavage between her breasts.

Ciri was catching her breath from having one of the most intense blowjobs in her live.

"That was fucking amazing".

"Well, we didn't finish yet".

With that Geralt pick her up from took to the bed, "Tell me" he tear out her blouse and exposed the rest of her cum covered breasts, "How many cocks did you have to take to turn into such a nymphomaniac slut? Hundreds? Thousands?" He started groping her breasts.

"Y—Yes" is all Ciri could answer as Geralt pinched her erect nipple and cut her answer with a moan.

"And out of all them" Geralt began to rub her cunt lips with his other hand feeling his cock becoming stiff again "How would you rate me?"

"It was the biggest" Geralt push one finger into her "I could see why Yennefer and Triss fought so hard" he added a second one to her snatch and began to finger fuck her "Geralt, please" this is all the barely coherent Ciri could say "I need you, need you inside".

Geralt retract his fingers, lifted her legs so they rest on his shoulder and position his cock, now rock hard again, at her entrance, rubbing her lips, teasing her.

"Need what?"

"For you to fuck my wet cunny, to bury your shaft deep in me, fill me with your sweet semen, mark as yours".

Pleased with himself Geralt enter Ciri, despite all the cocks she had she was still tight he could feel her stretching around him engulfing him in her warm folds. Geralt smiled at that thinking she did tell the truth about his size.

"Please… Geralt… More".

He was half way in, slowly making his way inside until he was fully inside her, took a few minutes to fully appreciate the sheer bliss that was Ciri's pussy, then slowly pull back until he was almost out of her only to slam it fast back in.

He could hear Ciri loud moan which finally drove Geralt to the edge going faster and faster and with each time Ciri moan match the increase speed with the increase volume of her screams until she cum.

"Fuck" Geralt she plowed the panting Ciri that began to come down from her orgasm.

"Fuck" He cum inside her, filling her with his semen and marking her as his own.

"Fuck" Geralt went out of her stretched pussy, and lay beside her, also panting as he understand that their relationship has changed forever.


End file.
